Question: $g(n) = -3n+5$ $h(n) = 4n-5(g(n))$ $ h(g(7)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(7)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(7) = (-3)(7)+5$ $g(7) = -16$ Now we know that $g(7) = -16$ . Let's solve for $h(g(7))$ , which is $h(-16)$ $h(-16) = (4)(-16)-5(g(-16))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(-16)$ $g(-16) = (-3)(-16)+5$ $g(-16) = 53$ That means $h(-16) = (4)(-16)+(-5)(53)$ $h(-16) = -329$